Naito Sentai: Blademan
by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer
Summary: A Kingdom from another world was once a peacful place, now it's fallen to a tyranical army called the Plague. After desroying one world they move on to another one. The only ones who can stop it are the ones worthy enough to weild these ancient and sacred weapons. They are Blademan.


**Kisdota: This idea's been swimming in my head for a while so I had to do it. I'll be honest, don't expect any promises with this I just had to do it, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Naito Sentai: Blademan

* * *

_A long long time ago, in a world completely different from ours was a Kingdom. _

_A Kingdom which was a paradise like no other, and beloved by the people who inhabited it. _

_The land was rich, and farmers prospered from nature's bounty. _

_The water so pure that even the rapids would not tarnish its glass like surface. _

_And the people all lived in harmony and peace. _

_Their King, ruled the land with integrity, generosity, and sincerity. _

_The royal family who looked over the land was beloved by all its citizens. _

_Then one day out of nowhere a shadow loomed over the Kingdom. _

_A cloud of great darkness swept over the sky, and from it rained terrible monsters. _

_These monsters which seemingly born from shadows invaded the land without warning. _

_No one was shown mercy, and many people lost their lives, completely unable to defend themselves from this terrible threat. _

_The king tried to protect the land, sending his own Knights to try and stop this threat. _

_The soldiers all fought bravely and valiantly, but alas, they were no match for the monsters. _

_Eventually no one was left to fight against the chaos, all was lost, and any hope of survival was extinguished. _

_For the citizens and the royal family. _

_What became of this Kingdom, none remain who know. _

_But the story does not end here. _

_It is said that there is still one last line in the royal legacy. _

_One last member of the royal family._

_And one last chance for this Kingdom, which had seemingly been lost to the shadows forever. _

* * *

*_HONK HONK_*

"_AHH_!" a young man yelled as he nearly avoided hitting an oncoming truck as he ran across the streets of Japan. People could barely see his short brown curly hair as he ran past them in a hurry.

"I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late!" he repeated over and over again.

This man finally made it to his destination at the train station. He looked at his watch and started to relax a bit.

"YES! If nothing gets in my way this time I can get to work on time!" he said cheering, he quickly got his ticket and started waiting for the train to arrive. As he waited he finally saw what he was hoping for, "7:18 right on time."

The oncoming train came to a slow stop in front of the man. The doors slid open letting out dozens upon dozens of people. The man hurried inside taking one of the free empty seats.

"…Kanta?" the man heard, he looked where he heard the voice. There was a lone woman outside the station looking around, "Kanta! Son!" she yelled looking around.

"Son?" the young man said to himself. He looked around the train he was on and saw something, there was a single boy all alone, he looked like he was just three or four. The young man looked back and forth to the woman and the kid.

*_Ding_* the train bells rang.

"Aw CRAP!" the young man wasted no time, he immediately headed for the boy and picked him up, the doors were already halfway closed before he turned around to jump them.

"AAHH!" he yelled with all his might, running as fast as he could. He leapt forward holding the child up as he flew through the air. He felt the front of his shoe nick the sides of the closing train door but he made it.

*_THUD_* and then he landed face first into the concrete floor.

"_miss… is this your child_?" he said depressed and saddened, not lifting his face from the ground.

"Kanta!" she said with relief taking the child back, the two of them hugged, "Oh thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done if I lost my Kanta-chan!"

"_no problem_," the man said still sounding depressed.

* * *

"So… fired again?" a woman asked, the same young man wearing red looked even more depressed than usual. At the café table for two he was laying his head down.

This young woman was wearing a light pink blouse and sipping a small cup of coffee.

"Yeah," the man said sadly still.

"**Kou**-kun, you were hired three days ago. How can you be late three times in a row?" this young woman asked brushing her fingers through his long black hair.

"I don't know! I think I might be cursed!" the man known as Kou said, "Today a woman almost left her child on the train, I couldn't ignore that! Then the day before that I met an old woman who needed to carry some heavy boxes to the post office and I couldn't ignore that, and the day before that I met a little girl who's kitten was stuck up a tree I couldn't ignore that."

"You should stop wasting time helping people all the time," the woman said, "It's good that you want to help somebody every now and then, but you shouldn't sacrifice yourself for it. You keep putting others above yourself, that's not right."

"I know I know, but I can help it," Kou said, "It's been like this for me my whole life, the moment I see someone who needs help I got to help them. Is it wrong? … wait is it wrong? Is that why I keep suffering?"

"Kou, that's not how it works," she said, "Look… maybe you should go and find some more work… maybe something that doesn't care if you're late or not."

"What kind of work is that?" Kou asked.

"I'm not sure," she said getting up, "I have to go, just… take care of yourself okay?"

"I'll… try," Kou said.

"Good… I'll see you later," she said heading off.

When she was gone one of the waiters came by and took away the empty coffee cup, but then he left a new one.

"W-Wait, I didn't order anything," Kou said.

"It's already been paid for," the waiter said.

"What? By who?" Kou asked.

"That nice woman who was hear just now," the waiter said, "Enjoy."

Kou looked down at the free drink and smiled, "_heh,_ thanks **Megumi**," Kou said sipping away.

* * *

Kou started walking around the city looking for something, anything that would tell him what his next best chance at work was.

"Let's see… something that I can be late to… doesn't involve me passing by a lot of people… it'd be nice if helping others was part of the job since that seems to be what causes me to get fired in the first place," Kou said walking. He didn't pay attention to where he was going as he thought of what he could.

"Let's see… _ugh_… I can't think of anything… there's… no no I'd have to pass by the old ladies house, she'd ask for my help the instant I pass by her- oh," Kou felt himself accidentally nudge against someone he didn't notice passing by, "I'm sorry mis- uh…," Kou was about to apologize until he noticed the strange attire she was wearing.

It was some kind of long white dress, definitely not something for casual wear. It was elegant, really elegant, like white but still silvery. There was some kind of embroidery in navy light blue along her sleeves and dress, and whatever it was if it was a language then Kou couldn't make any sense of it.

"Um… hello?" Kou said not knowing what to say.

The strange woman just looked at him, like she was afraid of him. After that she just ran off quickly not even saying anything to him.

"Uh… that was odd," Kou said watching where she ran off, Kou noticed that she ran into one of the alleyways behind the buildings, "Wait that's… oh boy," Kou hurried off after her.

* * *

The strange woman rushed away from that person into what looked like a way away from all these strange people, building, and other things that were new to her. Unfortunately this seemingly quiet area was already occupied by a bunch of other people, and they all looked as though they were bad news.

*_VRRRRMM_* the woman was startled by the loud sound of something, a man riding a black vehicle with two wheels.

"Hey there lady," the man said with a sinister tone to her, the woman was clearly afraid of him, "This is our territory, what's a girl like you doing here?" he asked her, but she didn't answer him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" he yelled this time causing her to flinch.

"What? You too good to say anything to us huh?" another one said.

"You think we're just a bunch of scum huh?" as well as another one added, soon the few people who were there started to gather around her. The woman was getting more and more frightened by the surrounding people.

"Hey!" they all heard, their attention was turned away. It was Kou who had just arrived.

"Sorry sorry," Kou said as he tried to maneuver his way through the crowd of delinquents, "Sorry just… just need to get through sorry," he said when he finally reached that same woman he bumped into.

"What the hell are you doing here?" one of them asked him.

"I apologize for my friend here she's… she's sorry alright, we don't want any trouble so," Kou took ahold of the strange woman's hand and tried to get through the crowd again, but this time it was a bit more difficult, "S-Sorry uh… could you just move to the side a bit… just… uh oh," Kou noticed the mean look that the two blocking his path had.

"You're not going anywhere," one said.

"We got rules here bud, rule one… don't make us angry," the other said.

"_HYAH_!" the two big men threw their fist at Kou, the woman following him shut her eyes in fear of what would happen to this person.

*_grab_* Both fist were caught by Kou who blocked the attack against him.

"What the-?" the two large men said in surprise.

"Sorry about this!" Kou said *_BAM_* Kou somehow easily pushed the two of them back causing them to fall on their backs. The rest of the people around them were shocked that this person took down two tough guys in one strike.

"Come on let's go!" Kou said grabbing the woman's hand again, but before he and her could run off two more guys suddenly stood in their way.

"You ain't going anywhere," one said, "You think you can start a fight and run?" he asked.

Everyone in that alley started to surround them looking angry.

"Hey wait! Don't make me fight!" Kou said getting ready for what he didn't want.

"Let em go," a new voice said, this time every saw a large man wearing a black leather jacket and a green shirt underneath.

"Huh **Seiga**!" Kou said relieved.

"Huh? The hell you doing here?" one of the other guys asked.

"This is my turf now," the man Seiga said, "Let those two go."

"Or what?" one asked not bothering to let him answer, he ran up to Seiga with a bat and swung it right at his head.

*_grab_* Seiga easily caught it in his hands and crushed it. *_SNAP_* The wooden bat suddenly broke apart in a bunch of splintery pieces.

Seiga just looked at the little man with an intimidating stare as he brushed off the wood chips that got in his spiky black hair.

"O-Oh crap!" he said running off as fast as he could.

"Anyone else?" Seiga asked. No one dared to stay behind, they all just ran off as fast as they could. The alleyway was clear once again leaving just the three people.

"Oh man Seiga, thank you so much. I really didn't want to fight," Kou said shaking the large man's hand.

"It's no problem," Seiga said, "Who's the girl? She doesn't look like Megumi."

"Oh uh… I-I'm not sure," Kou said facing the woman, "Hi there, uh… I'm Kou… what's your name?" he asked her.

The woman looked much more relaxed than before, but she just started at Kou and didn't say anything.

"Uh… r-right," Kou said awkwardly.

"You don't know this girl? Then why were you helping her?" Kou asked.

"Well I bumped into her and then I saw her run into this alley, I knew that these area's were dangerous but I didn't think she knew," Kou said.

"So you just got into someone else's business… that's classic of you," Seiga said looking at the young woman, "Never seen a girl like her dressed in something like that, looks to expensive to be some cosplay costume."

"Uh miss, could you tell us where you're from?" Kou asked.

"…"

"What you're doing here?"

"…"

"Can you say anything?"

"…"

"Can you at least nod your head yes?"

"…"

"This is… uh…," things were starting to get more and more awkward for Kou.

"You think she's sick?" Seiga asked.

"I don't know," Kou said.

"Well she looks fine, you don't need to stick with her you know," Seiga said.

"But what if she's lost, or she doesn't even know where she is?" Kou said.

"Well what are you supposed to do?" Seiga asked him.

"Oh, maybe we should asked **Daigo**, maybe he could take a look at her."

"Well he's definitely the smartest one," Seiga said, "Hey, you mind coming with us? We might know someone who can help you," he said reaching out for the woman's hand.

But before he could get ahold of her she moved back behind Kou.

"Wha-… _tch_, you got all the women going after you," Seiga said annoyed.

"Hey!" Kou said annoyed.

* * *

Kou, Seiga, and this mysterious woman started walking the streets again heading for their friend Daigo's house. Kou was looking behind him constantly making sure that woman was still following him.

"Any idea what those symbols on her clothing means?" Kou asked Seiga, he turned around and took a look to.

"No idea, never seen it before," Seiga said.

The two were walking by, but then Seiga noticed the street they were walking on and started to get a little worried.

"We should hurry on," Seiga said.

"What? Why?" Kou asked.

"You know damn well why, we're gonna pass by the bakery," Seiga said.

"So?" Kou asked again.

"And if we pass by then 'She's' gonna expect us to help-," Seiga tried to say something but was interrupted.

"GUYS!" they heard a woman call out to the two of them, "Oh thank goodness you two passed by, I really need some help."

"Damn it," Seiga said slouching over depressed, "**Benika**, it seems like you have something for one of us to do every time we pass by your place," Seiga complained to the short blonde haired girl who was standing outside the front door of the bakery. She was wearing a small paper chef's hat and wore and apron over her yellow t-shirt.

"You two aren't doing anything right now anyway right?" the girl Benika asked them.

"Actually yes we are," Seiga said.

"_Mnn_ Kou-kun! You can spare a minute for me right?" she asked Kou this time.

"Sure," Kou said.

"Damn it Kou," Seiga complained.

"Great! My parents got a bunch of boxes of flour for this order we have, can you help me move it from the truck to the pantry?" she asked him.

"Sure," Kou said heading inside already knowing where he needed to go.

"You two Seiga," Benika told him.

"Why should I?" Seiga asked trying to resist.

"I got leftover cake we couldn't sell," she said.

"… damn it," Seiga said again following behind Kou.

Benika was about to follow them but she noticed the girl who was following them.

"Hi there," Benika said waving a hand.

* * *

A half hour later all the flour and sugar Benika forgot to mention was inside. Kou, Seiga, and the strange girl were sitting around a small plastic table barely big enough for four people.

"Thanks guys! Here you go," Benika said putting down a smooshed looking cake in the center of the table.

"It looks a little busted up," Seiga said noticing the cracked areas of frosting.

"That's why we couldn't sell them," Benika told him cutting it up, she laid the first slice down in front of the strange woman.

"Hey that was the best piece! Why does she get it?" Seiga complained.

"Seiga! It's fine, thanks Benika," Kou said taking a small piece for himself.

"_meh_ whatever," Seiga said.

"So… who is this girl anyway?" Benika asked.

"W-huh?" Kou said questioningly.

"You've been talking to her for half an hour and you don't know?" Seiga questioned.

"Talking to her yes, getting he to talk back no, she hasn't said a word," Benika said, "but she's not a bad listener, unlike some people," she said glaring to Seiga.

"I told you, I'm not interested in your things," Seiga said taking a large angry chomp at a forkful of cake.

"Guys come on, no fighting," Kou said looking at the strange woman, "Go ahead, have some," he gestured to her, Benika and Seiga both looked at her to.

The woman looked at her fork before taking a curious poke at her cake, she carefully but still clumsily took a piece off before tasting it.

"…," the woman looked like she loved it because she smiled.

"_EEE_, I'm so glad you like it," Benika said happily.

"So she can at least show emotions," Seiga said.

"Well that's good," Kou said.

After a while there was nothing left on their plate, the two of them got up ready to leave.

"Well thanks for that Benika," Kou said, "We gotta go now."

"Where you going?" she asked.

"We're gonna see Daigo, this girl doesn't seem to want to talk to us so we thought he might be able to find out if something's wrong with her," Kou said.

"Ooh fun, I'm in," Benika said throwing off her apron.

"What? Why?" Seiga asked.

"I wanna see what she'll say when she starts talking again, it'll be nice to make friends with another girl besides Megumi," she said happily tossing her hat to the side.

"Whatever," Seiga said.

"Come on let's go," Benika said tugging her new friend off with her. The strange woman followed behind her not seeming to give any kind of reaction to Benika's cheerfulness.

"How come she's afraid of me and not Benika?" Seiga questioned.

Kou just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Inside the small room belonging to one man were many bookshelves that could possibly be allowed in a small home. A young man wearing a blue button up jacket was looking over one impressively large book as his friends looked over his shoulder. Benika nestled her chin on the man's soft short brown hair as he looked through the encyclopedia.

"So anything?" Kou asked him.

"First of all; Benika, get off my head," the man said.

"Sorry," she said.

"Second of all, why did you even bring her to me? Why could I possible help?" the man in blue asked.

"Cause you got an I.Q. that's like a hundred," Seiga said.

"It's not a hundred… just roughly 98," he said.

"Well can you help her?" Kou asked.

"Well not if she doesn't want me to," the man said, "She won't say anything," he said looking to the woman sitting across the desk he was working on, "I can't really do anything if she doesn't say what the problem is."

"Can't you make an educated guess," Benika asked.

"_sigh_, fine," the man said getting up from his desk and taking a look at the woman once again.

"_hmmm_," he said thinking, "Well… whatever your ethnicity is it isn't something I'm familiar with, "he took a hold of the dress part of her shoulder feeling the fabric between his fingers, "and I'm no expert in Textile, but this is clearly not something cheap… perhaps not even silk or cotton or wool."

"Hey you better not be trying something," Benika said, the man ignored her.

"You're not delusional, or deaf, and I don't think you're a mute," he said, "what in the world is bugging you so much you won't even talk to me."

"This is pointless," Seiga said, "Kou, Daigo said she's fine, let's just go."

"We don't know that," Kou said.

"If there was something bothering her then she would have said something, but she hasn't, so there's nothing wrong," Seiga said, "you don't have to do anything about this."

"I can't just ignore this problem," Kou said.

"What problem? She hasn't said anything, there is no problems," Seiga said.

"Uh guys," Benika said interrupting the two of them, "Was there supposed to be a storm today, it's looking a little dark."

They didn't notice it, but the strange woman's eyes opened wide. She immediately got up and looked out the window, there was indeed a dark cloud in the sky which seemed to move unnaturally, Kou looked up at the sky as well noticing the same abnormality that was happening.

"Now that's odd," the man in blue Seiga called Daigo said, "There wasn't any call for this kind of weather."

"… … **Plague**," the all heard, from the one woman who wasn't talking this entire time.

"Wh-You talk?" Seiga said surprised.

"…," the woman didn't say anything else; she just turned away from them all and headed out the door.

"W-Wait!" Kou called out, but she was gone before anyone could stop her.

*_CRASH_* "W- huh?" Kou heard the sound of something being smashed.

* * *

*_SMASH* *BOOM_* People everywhere were running in terror from a group of strange people.

Whoever these people were they were they were all wearing complete black. It was like they were wearing a suit of dark black flesh. On their chest were some small red eye's with black slits. Their faces covered with what looked like some type of medieval helmet. Their face cover was a line of thin openings stacked in a row.

Leading the group was some strange looking person that looked the same as them. Except his head was covered by something that looked like black tendrils wrapping around his upper body, two pointy tendrils were at the top of his head hanging out like ponytails. His face was covered by what looked like a smiling masquerade mask.

Windows, cars, building, everything they came across was damaged, vandalized as they walked forward.

Kou and his friends all looked from Daigo's home.

"What the hell are those?" Benika asked.

"I have… no idea," Daigo said, "I've never seen anything… or anyone like this."

"Whoever they are they're tearing up my home," Seiga said pounding his fist into his open hand, "I'm gonna teach those punks a lesson."

"I'm heading out to, that lady looked like she was afraid of something," Kou said.

"_HEY LET GO_!" they heard, the looked back out the window.

"Crap! Megumi!" Kou said racing out the door.

* * *

"_HAH_!" *_SLAP_* Megumi gave a harsh slap to one of the many strange monsters. It was more effective than one would think, the monster was sent flying away from her harsh slap.

"Damn monsters! Where the hell did you all come from?" Megumi complained, she was one of the only people who weren't running away.

"Megumi!" she heard.

Kou was fighting through the crowd of creatures, Kou ducked from an attack from one of the other monsters. Kou sent another attack back at the monster punching him away.

Seiga grabbed one of the monsters holding it over his head as it struggled to get free. Seiga tossed it at a group of these monsters knocking them all down like a row of bowling pins.

"Frosting Attack!" Benika yelled tossing a small little package of white frosting at the faces of one of them. As he was blinded by the confection Benika pushed him back far into another group of enemies.

"Over here," Daigo said to one of them, it tried punching him, but Daigo ducked causing it to accidentally hit another one if its friends in the back of the head. The other monster turned around and tried kicking Daigo who dodged the attack stepping to the side, but then it kicked the one that just missed. Daigo just walked away as those two started fighting each other.

"What are you guys doing here?" Megumi asked him.

"It's a long story," Kou said.

"YOU!" they heard. In front of another wave of those creatures was the one who was leading them. His face still had that same looking masquerade mask on, but he still seemed like he was angry.

"How dare you miserable things attack the Plague army!" it yelled.

"That thing can talk?" Daigo said.

"Wh- you dare mock me!" it said, "I am the captain of this proud army, in loyal service to **King Plaga** **the 4****th **I am captain **Bubon**!"

"_pft_ Bubon," Benika slightly laughed.

"What do you want, you're destroying our town," Kou told him.

"We're seeking a member of the royal line who escaped our glorious leaders conquest," Bubon the monster said, "The princess of the royal **Elegy** line is to be captured and taken to our king immediately."

"Are these people… is there some kind of epidemic going on?" Daigo asked.

"I'm not sure," Seiga said.

"You think these people are sick as well?" Kou asked.

"I hope not, I don't want whatever these things have," Megumi said.

"You think we can rob them?" Benika asked.

"HEY!" Bubon yelled at them, "This is serious! Stop ignoring me!"

"Right sorry," Kou said.

"Don't apologize to them," Megumi scolded Kou.

"I've already had more than I can take of this stupid world! We're looking for princess **Marie**, either you tell us where she is or you five will be the first to fall!" Bubon told them.

"Princess Marie?" Kou asked.

"Even if I wasn't already pissed at you guys, there's no way were just handing out sacrifices," Seiga said, "Why don't you just head off already, your little men are no match against us."

"You really think I'm the same as these little weaklings," Bubon asked. A wave of saddened grunts sounded off behind him as the other monster men all lowered their heads in shame, "Oh shut up! We wouldn't be doing this if you had done your job!" Bubon yelled at them.

"What makes you so special anyway?" Benika asked him.

"You really wanna know," Bubon asked them. He gathered his hands together keeping his palms an inch apart.

*_Zt… ZtZTTZZZTTZ_* Everyone looked in anticipation as something new was happening. A small surge of what looked like some black electricity gathered between Bubon's hands. Next came something that looked like a black cloud, but something was flying around it. Bubon stuck one of his hands into this dark cloud and then pulled out a long white blade.

"Where'd that come from?" Kou asked.

"I have been knighted by King Plaga himself, my skills and power far exceed any normal warrior!" Bubon told them, to show this he swung his weapon at one of the nearby buildings. A curving crescent of dark light was shot out.

*_BOOOM_* the side of the building exploded the instant the light made contact with the building. Everyone shielded their eyes from the intense force that passed them. When the dust and debis finally settled down everyone looked at where Bubon had struck. Everyone was amazed and fear stricken at what they saw.

"You see that?" Bubon told them, the side of the building had a hefty curved hole in it, "this is the power of one who has been knighted by the king of Plagues!" he yelled to them all, "Now tell me where this princess is and I might spare your lives," he threatened.

"We don't know what you're talking about," Kou said.

"_heh_, then you're all worthless to me," Bubon said raising his blade over his head.

"Crap!"

"No."

"Grrgh."

"Aa-aAAh!"

"_gh_."

*_shing_*

"Watch men, the first people of this world to fall at the hands of- *_BLAST_* GAAAH!"

Before Bubon even had a chance of attacking something in a bright light struck Bubon right in the center of his chest knocking him down.

"Huh?" Kou and the others turned around to the direction of where that shot came from, "You!" Kou said when he saw who was at the spot the attack came from.

"_This way, quickly_," they heard, the strange woman that they all met before was beckoning to them all hiding behind one of the buildings.

"Y-You," Kou said surprised.

"Kou! Guys we need to run now," Megumi said.

"Seiga!" Benika said pulling something else out. It was a bag of some of the flour they had just moved.

"Right!" Seiga said, Benika tossed it to Seiga, Seiga then got in the right position punching the back of flour straight at Bubon.

*_HYAH_* The bag stayed intact when Seiga punched it straight at Bubon.

"AH!" *_POOOFF_* The flour hit Bubon right on the head causing a huge white cloud smoke screen blocking Bubon off from view.

"_GH_! What the hell?" Bubon continued to blow away the cloud of dust out of his eyes, the whole area was covered. When it did die down Bubon saw that Kou and his friends were all gone.

"_RRRRGGHH_! Those bastards!" Bubon yelled angrily looking back at his minions behind him, "All of you! Spread out and search! Find those people now! They're to die by my hands only!"

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Megumi asked Kou as they all ran. That woman that had just helped them was leading the group of five, "Th-That thing he just-… oh man! We made it angry, what are we going to do?" she asked.

"He did seem like the kind to hold a grudge, my guess is he's not just going to let us all go," Daigo said.

"W-What? D-Don't say things like that!" Benika said nervous.

"It's true," Seiga said, "_RGH_, if I was just stronger then I could deal with these people," he said frustrated.

"Kou what is going on? Did you get into some more trouble again?" Megumi asked him.

"I-I don't know," Kou said, "W-Wait! Stop hold on!" Kou grabbed the strange woman's shoulder getting her to stop, "What's going on? That light you shot what was that?"

"…," the woman didn't say anything to them.

"Don't play innocent with us," Daigo said, "you were in the same position where that shot came from, moreover you told us to follow you, we know you're capable of speaking."

"Are you the reason those things are attacking our town?" Seiga asked her.

"T-That's not… L-Lady-chan, did you do this?" Benika looked at her.

The woman still didn't say anything.

"If you're the reason for all this, you better say something now," Megumi told her.

"Guys stop!" Kou told them all, "Look she's not going to want to say anything if she thinks all we're going to do is blame her," he said, "Miss… look… whatever it is, you need to tell us what's going on. We're in a lot of danger, can you at least tell us who those people were?" Kou asked her.

"…," the woman was still quiet for a time, "… I'm… sorry."

"What?" Seiga complained.

"Seiga shush," Megumi told him.

"Those… those things are looking for me," she said.

"Wait… when they said they were looking for a princess Marie," Benika said.

"Yes… I am Princess **Marie Madonya Elegyem the 14****th**," the woman Marie said.

"What? Alright something must be wrong, I've never heard of a princess Elegyem," Daigo said.

"You wouldn't," Marie said, "I'm… not of this world, I come from a completely different one."

"W-huh?" Kou questioned.

"Another world… well from what we just saw I guess it's not completely unbelievable," Daigo said.

"Those things you saw all come from a line of creatures who call themselves the Plague," Marie told them, "They come from another kingdom far different from my own, they are not a diplomatic kingdom, rather they take what they want though force with no regard for who or what they trample or destroy. They're a group of barbarians."

"So… what do they want?" Megumi asked, "I mean… what do they want from you?"

"A long long time ago the Plague invaded my home, they attacked without warning and slaughtered all its citizens, no one was spared… not even my father or mother," Marie said sadly, "When all hope was lost my father and our magicians-."

"Oh lord… magicians now," Daigo said to himself.

"They did something, they cast me away from the kingdom, as well as a few of our precious landmarks," Marie said.

"They… w-what? They sent land away?" Benika asked confused.

"This al-," Marie was about to continue but raised her head as though she had just sensed something, "there's no time! The Plague are coming," she said.

"What? Crap, what do we do?" Kou asked, "There's no way we can fight some guy like that."

"Please, come with me," Marie said, "I can give you the power to fight back, even against the captain Plagues."

"Wha- you can?" Seiga asked.

"It'll be a long shot… and it's not even a guarantee," Marie said, "But… after what you all did for me, what you showed me… I believe that you'll be able to use it."

"… it… Kou?" Megumi looked at him with uncertainty.

"Even if it's a small chance, this seems like the best one we got," Kou said, "Take us."

"Very well… thank you for trusting me," Marie said.

* * *

"Here," Marie said, the whole gang made it to what looked like some dead end in-between some buildings. It was so small and cramped that there were no signs of anyone who had been here in a long time.

"Uh… Marie," Megumi said, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm having a hard time believing you."

"The place I am talking about is hidden," Marie said, "It is… complicated, parts of my world… when my father sent me away sections of my land mixed in with yours… in front of us now are two different areas. Space and time are distorted in a way to make it seem as though there is nothing here."

"That… seems impossible on a number of levels," Daigo said.

"It is true… look," Marie stretched her hand to the brick wall in front of her and placed it on the surface, but when she did it did not stop. It completely slipped through as though it was a pool of water.

"W-WhoA!" Benika said surprised like all the others around her.

"This is… whoa!" Kou said.

"Please follow me," Marie said completely walking through the wall.

"Should we… go?" Daigo asked concerned.

"Marie did, let's see where it goes," Kou said walking behind her.

"I'm not stopping here," Megumi said.

"Me next me next!" Benika said hurrying past, jumping right through the wall.

"_tch_¸ the things I do for Kou," Seiga said.

"This does seem very interesting," Daigo said.

* * *

One by one, the others passed through, when they did they saw an area that was completely different from their own. They were now inside a very large and wide cave, the inside was lined with rocky and rough walls, and above them all there was a large opening letting in bright sunlight.

"Welcome," Marie said, "Right now we are in a sacred cave which was once a part of my Kingdoms land, before my father and his men transported it away with magic."

"Whoa," Kou said, in the middle of this large cavern was something else much more interesting.

A sword, a very large double edged sword 6 feet tall and gleamed like it was a silver mirror, the handle was made of a very well embroidered gold with details and symbols that looked the same as what Marie wore. In the center of the blade were five large jewels, one red, one blue, one pink, one yellow, and one green.

This large weapon was embedded in the middle of a large stone covered in moss and vines.

"What's that?" Kou asked looking at the weapon like everyone else.

"That is my people's most famous and legendary blade, **Excalibur**," Marie said, "Long ago, it was said that this world was home to a group of hostile monsters. It is said in legend that this weapon was wielded by the first king of the Elegyem line. King Elegy the first. It was he who made this entire world inhabitable for my people, and brought about the beginning of a long history of peace and prosperity."

"What's it doing here?"Megumi asked.

"This mighty blade houses a great and powerful spirit inside of it, only those who are deemed worthy may use it. In the many years it's been here only King Elegy could use it, but when he passed on he left his legacy here. My people have been told that only in times of hardship would this weapon ever be used again."

"Wait? Then why didn't you use it when your home was being attacked?" Seiga asked her.

"We tried… we so desperately tried," Marie said, "My father gathered every able bodied soldier and citizen he could in a desperate attempt to try and use it… there were none who could pull out the sacred sword."

"But you think we can?" Benika asked.

"I prey that you can… otherwise we will all be defenseless against the plague," Marie said saddened, "We must hurry, this place is not hidden by the plague, and since we entered I'm sure that they'll notice where we are."

"What?" Megumi said frightened, "Why didn't you say so before," she asked, she was the first to try, Megumi grabbed ahold of the sword handle and tried pulling it with all her might.

"_nnnnNNNNNGH_! _Huff_! It's not budging," Megumi said.

"Let me try then," Daigo said, he took ahold of the weapon and tried pulling up, "Well it's not moving."

"What? You barley tried!" Benika said, "Move over, I'm taking this thing out!" she said quickly grabbing it.

"_NNNNNGH_! _HNNNNNNGH! HYAAAAAAAH_!" Benika tried pulling multiple times, but it did not move for her either.

"_NYAH_!" Benika bit along the handle trying to pull it up with her hands and teeth.

"Hey hey!" Seiga told her, "I gotta touch that too, don't go getting your spit on it," Seiga shooed her away and put his hands in the sleeves of his jacket using them like gloves before he started pulling up on it.

"_DDGH_! Man that thing's stuck," Seiga said.

"Then… there's only one left," Marie said worried looking at Kou, "If you can't take it out… then we'll be defenseless against them."

"Don't worry," Kou told her, "I'll pull it out, I promise."

"You can't possibly know that," Marie told him, "If the weapon doesn't choose you then you can't take it out."

"If it doesn't want me, then I'll just keep asking till it listens," Kou said, "Don't worry, things always work out for others in the end, every time I help them out."

Kou stood in front of the sword next and took ahold of it.

"Well… last chance," Seiga said.

"_Hrgh_… _HNNNNNNGH_!" Kou started pulling it up, it didn't move at all at first.

*_Krish_* "Huh?" Marie and the others heard the sound of metal grinding against stone.

"_HRHHRRRGH_!" Kou started pulling up again, everyone could notice the slight ascending of the blade.

"He's lifting it," Marie said surprised, "Is he actually the one worthy to-."

*_bzzt_* "Huh?" Kou stopped when he felt something tingling on his hands where he was grabbing.

*_BZZZZZT_* "GAAAAH!"

"KOU!" Megumi yelled.

A charge of white lighting shocked Kou from the weapon, he was launched back and fell on the ground.

"W-What the hell?" Seiga questioned.

"The blade," Marie said, "It… it completely rejected him."

"What-?" Kou got up, Megumi helped him up. Kou looked shocked at what happened.

"I… I thought-," Kou said.

"So there you all are!" they heard, everyone looked over to the same wall that they all passed through and saw the new threat. Bubon appeared along with all his minions behind him.

"I thought I sensed a distortion, and look what I found," Bubon said in sinister glee, "Princess Marie, and the others, and the great blade Excalibur! King Plaga will reward me greatly."

"Stop!" Marie yelled.

"M-Marie?" Kou sad.

Marie stood in front of everyone else between them and the plague.

"I am Princess Marie Elegyem the 14th, I'm the one you want!" she yelled, "This world has nothing to do with you, leave it alone and I'll give myself up to you," she said.

"What? NO!" Kou yelled.

"Marie-chan no!" Benika yelled to.

"You think you're in charge," Bubon asked her, "When king Plaga heard of a new world for him to take over he was thrilled."

"You can't mean-," Marie said.

"That's right, soon as we're done with you, then we're taking this world as well," Bubon said, "Feel free to give yourself up if you want, both this world and the other one will all soon belong to King Plaga."

"You bastards!" Seiga said angrily.

"You really are nothing but Barbarians," Daigo said.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Bubon asked, "You have no power, your merely five against billions, and I alone am enough to take you down. If you have a problem with it then you're free to try and stop us, the plague always loves a good slaughter."

"Why you-," Megumi was saying, Kou lightly pushed her aside and walked to the center of the room, and grabbed the large weapon again.

"K-Kou?" Marie said curiously.

"I'm not giving up! _HRRRGH_!" Kou started trying to pull the weapon out of the stone again.

"Kou," Megumi said, "Me neither!" she said, she headed for the center as well and tried pulling the weapon up with him.

"You're all fools you know that?" Bubon said, "It does not matter how hard you pull, no one can pull out that weapon once it's decided you're unworthy."

"Kou's done crazier things before," Seiga said grabbing the weapon as well.

"Yeah! No way am I just letting you all do what you want," Benika said grabbing one side of the weapon as well.

"If you think this world is just going to lay back and be taken you're sadly mistaken," Daigo said grabbing the last side.

"Alright," Kou said, "All together! _HRRRRGH_!"

"_HNNNNNGH_!"

"_GRRRRRRGH_!"

"_GAAAAAAHHH_!"

"_HHAAAAAAAAH_!"

All five of them started pulling it as hard as they could.

"This is just sad," Bubon said, "Take them all do- *_krish_* -wh-huh?" he heard the sound of metal on stone.

*_BZZZTTTTZZZ_* The same white lighting that rejected Kou before started surging around the room.

"_HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH_!" the all yelled not letting go.

"W-What the hell," Bubon said shielding his eyes from the light.

"The lighting… it's not hurting them," Marie said, "But… then that would mean-."

*_SHIIIIIN_* "_GAAH_!" "_AAH_!" Both Bubon and Marie was pushed back by a bright and powerful light, everyone of the minions were pushed down along with Bubon and Marie.

The blinding light died down, the five who tried pulling the weapon out looked to their hands, the weapon was gone.

"Wh-Where'd it go?" Kou said.

"I-Impossible!" Bubon said looking up, everyone else did to.

Excalibur was in the air, the five jewels encrusted into it started to glow.

"Excalibur," Marie said, "It was supposed to be unleashed for one worthy to wield it… and yet… these five… are they all what are needed to make be deemed worthy to pull it out?"

*_SHINE_* Suddenly the large blade gave a last shine, the sword started to disappear slowly becoming transparent.

"Excalibur?" Marie questioned.

*_SHINE_* the blade soon disappeared, but the five jewels inside of it remained each glowing their respective color. They floated downward one each circling around each ones neck.

The pink went to Megumi.

The green went to Seiga.

The yellow went to Benika.

The blue went to Daigo.

The red went to Kou.

Each one circled around them till something appeared.

*_shine_* "Wh-… what's this?" Kou felt something wrap around his neck, when he looked he saw a new necklace.

The chain was made of a deep read, and on the end of it was what looked like a smaller version of that same sword that disappeared. The gold handle was the same, but the smaller blade was now colored red instead. Kou looked to his other friends, they all had the same thing with the different colors that they each got.

"This-… T-T-This can be!" Bubon said sounding afraid.

"Kou! Everyone!" Marie yelled to them all getting their attention, "You all have the power now! Throw your daggers into the air, and call out the sacred blades!"

"Throw them up?" Daigo questioned.

"Seems strange," Benika said.

"But if it means beating these guys then fine," Seiga said.

"I'm not letting these people have their way," Megumi said.

"Right," Kou said, he pulled on the little blade from his new necklace like everyone else, "Let's do it!"

"Right!" they all said.

Each one of them tossed their weapon up into the air, "**Sacred Blade**!" they all called out their weapon started spinning in the air, they all came straight downward right in front of each one and it looked as though something had been cut in half right in the middle in front of each of the fighters.

Each sword had grown to the same size to a well size sword good for fighting.

The area in front of them had been split and left a dark silhouette in each fighters shape.

Kou was soon covered in a red suit that completely covered his body. Red armor plating appeared on his hands and shoulders like gauntlets and shoulder pads. Around his feet appeared the same red metal as new boots. Around his waist was an elegant belt and attached to the side was a sword sheath of red with orange decals of those strange letters.

On Kou's head appeared a knight like helmet, with sunglass like visor for his eyes.

Everyone else gained the same type of suit as Kou, with the colors, blue, green, yellow, and pink.

"N-No way! T-That form!" Bubon said, even his minions all looked at him in fear.

"This is it," Marie said.

Kou and the others each pulled their weapons out of the ground and held them up curiously.

"This is the power to fight against the Plague," Marie said, "The same armor the King Elegy the first wore, the armor of **Blademan**."

* * *

**Kisdota: God my Persona fans are gonna be pissed when they see I wrote more here than in my best fic. I hope you all start reading this fic as well, though looking at the track record I don't know how good that will be seeing all the other fics on this section, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
